Loud Keybarer
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Trapped in the past for three years. Lincoln Loud has returned to his own time to find that the worlds are in danger of falling to Darkness and his sisters have been scattered through out them. Now it is up to Lincoln and three new companions to find his sisters, save the worlds and protect the great light of Kingdom Hearts. (Pairing undecided)
1. Ch 1 Reunited pt 1

Loud Keybarer

Chapter 1

Reunited pt 1

Okay, time for my third attempt at a KH fic, now armed with knowledge from KH3. (Don't worry no spoilers.) Hopefully, this time, it won't be extremely mediocre and/or with people actually wanting to read it. Well, anyway... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(Opening)

On a cliff side over looking a canyon littered with swords shaped like keys stood a white haired young man wearing black pant, black and orange sneakers, a charcoal grey shirt, a black hooded jacket with orange zippers, lining and joint padding, a chain with crown shaped links, a white pendant with a crescent moon and three stars in the middle, a belt with two rows a notches and a buckle with wings, a crown, and a navy gem, and a black ring with two long gems along the circumference and a diamond shaped gem in the middle on his right ring finger.

"I have fought. I have lost. But what was lost may be found again." The young man's voice said.

:Breath, Should I take a deep: The young man stood on the top of a large clock tower in the middle of a city.

:Faith, Should a take a leap?" The boy jumped from the tower and began falling through the clouds.

:Taste, what a bitter sweet.: The boy landed on a tower in a dark void.

:All my, all my life.: The top of the tower was shown to be a stain glass depiction of the boy in the surrounding by orange with two circles in front of him one black with the head of a white Rabbit in the middle and one pink with a gold Fox head in the middle. Painted on the circumference, of the circle were ten objects. A phone, a sowing machine, a guitar, a pie, a baseball, a Bat, a Frog, a tiara, a beaker, and a baby bottle.

:Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears.:

The boy stood on a road and looked back to see nine girls of varying ages.

:Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears.:

He looked forward to see an army of shadowy monsters.

:Watch me cry all my tears.:

The boy lowered his head as a woman in pink robes with a hood that had ears on it and a Fox mask stood before him before disappearing in to sparkles.

The boy rushed forward with sword with an orange hilt, a circular hand guard, a chain that had a triangle at the end, and a white blade with a black saint symbol at the top, making it resemble a key. He then proceeded to slice at the monsters as they attacked him in a circle, resting his sword on his shoulder whenever he could.

:Watch me cry all my tears.:

There was a break in the attacks as the boy ran forward, reaching his hand out for three others before a large gust of wing pushed him back before he began falling, rapidly falling down to a dimly lit town.

(Opening in)

A black cloud hung over a small town as an elderly man walked to a slightly messed up house.

"Pop Pop!" The man heard as eight of the ten girls from the opening from the opening the door as he was dog piled their grandfather.

"Hey, kids." The elderly man said as he hugged his granddaughters.

"Hi Dad/Al." A man and woman said as they walked up and the woman hugged the old man.

"Hey, Rita. Hey, Lynn." Al said, hugging his daughter. "It's really getting bad out there." He commented.

"No kidding. Lisa even says that her weather instruments have never seen anything like what's going on outside.

"Speaking of Lisa. Has she been able to finish up that project of hers yet?" Al asked, gaining a shake from his daughter's head.

"Apparently, the materials she needs are in extremely short supply." Rita said with her head held low before Al placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Al said as Rita raised her head.

"Dad, it's been three years. I really doubt a way to find out where Lincoln is just going to burst out of nowhere." Rita said before suddenly a large bolt of black lightning stuck down and destroyed the front wall of the house. Everyone looked up to see dark portals opening up along the ground and sky, letting shadowy creatures out of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Lynn asked as Rita ran upstairs without a single word.

"Lisa! Lily!" Rita called as she rushed in to a room at the top of the stairs to grab her sweater clad second youngest and purple glad youngest daughter.

"Mother, what's happening?" Lisa asked before the ceiling broke apart and flew in to the sky. Rita on instinct jumped forward to grab and shield her daughters as all of them flew through the sky.

As the family flew through the air and in to a large , Rita looked around to see her daughters being tossed out at random points. That was the last thing she saw before passing out.

(In the town from the opening,)

The boy looked up to the sky as two stars went out.

"I have to do something about this." He sad before his eyes suddenly went wide and he gripped his chest. "It couldn't be." He said before sliding down the roof, and jumping down to an awning , bouncing of it and rolling as he reached the pavement and began running through the town.

(With Rita)

"Hey. Hey." Rita heard as she woke up to see a boy with spikey brown hair clad in in a red jump suit, yellow shoes, and a black jacket with white sleeves. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"My family." Rita said, shooting up with Lisa and Lily still in her arms. "We got separated in some hind of black tornado.

"Yeah. The same thing happened with me and my friends. I'll help you look." The boy said before turning back to Rita. "I'm Sora, by the way." He said.

"I'm Rita. This is Lisa and Lily." Rita introduced herself before she said before she got up, still holing her unconscious daughters when suddenly, dark portals and the shadow creatures appeared alongside variant that seemed to be soldiers of some sort.

"Stay behind me." Sora said as a key shaped sword with a yellow guard, blue hilt, a keychain in the shape of three circles that almost looked like a head, and teeth that showed a crown between them and he ran forward to face the creatures.

(With Al and Lynn)

"Where the heck are we?" Lynn asked as he and Al walked through the alleyways of the town.

"I have no idea. I can't even tell from the stars." Al said before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to find Rita and the girls." He said, gaining a nod from Lynn as they kept looking.

Just then, four of the soldiers appeared along with a large bodied creature.

Lynn and Al both took a step back as the creatures approached them, seeing no way out.

"Aero!" A voice called as a green tornado appeared and picked up to of the soldiers before the boy from the opening jumped up, slicing the air born soldiers before slicing down at the large bodied creature that had already been damaged by the wind cutting it and destroyed it before turning to Al and Lynn. "Are you guy o..." He began to say before dropping his weapon in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. "Dad? Pop Pop?" He asked to the equally surprised men.

"Lincoln?" They both asked as the white haired boy ran to hug them

(With Rita and Sora after a short fight with Leon)

Lisa's and Lily's eyes both fluttered open as they looked up to see Rita sitting over them.

"Mommy? Where are we?"

"We're in a place called 'Traverse Town'. I don't understand a lot of what's going. But these two seem to." Rita said, pointing to a brown haired man wearing a black jacket with a red Lion symbol on the back and an insane amount of belts and a girl with black hair wearing a green halter top, yellow short shorts, blue straps on her waist and shoulders, white thigh high socks, orange gloves and shoes, and a headband with a forehead guard.

"Hey! He's waking up." The girl said as she looked back.

"Kairi?" Sora asked in a groggy voice.

"Kairi? Sorry. I'm the great ninja, Yuffie." The girl introduced herself before turning back to the black clad man. "I think you might have hit him a little to hard there, Leon." She said.

"I had to make sure the Heartless wouldn't follow us." The man defended.

"Speaking of, you said that you would explain what those things are." Rita said.

"Putting it simply the Heartless are creatures of shadow that take the souls and even worlds both to sustain themselves and increase their numbers." Leon explained.

"On top of that, you need more than your garden verity of weapons to take them out." Yuffie said as she took a seat next to Sora before a gust of wind appeared in her palm before a large four bladed. Shuriken appeared in her hand. "You need something like my Shuriken, Leon's Gunblade, or of course..." She led.

"The Keyblade." Sora reasoned.

"Especially the Keyblade. That's why they attacked you." Yuffie said with a nod.

"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade and will attack anyone who wields one." Leon explained.

"So, they won't attack him if he doesn't happen." Lisa reasoned before both Yuffie and Leon shook their heads.

"Not holding it is only a temporary measure." Yuffie said.

"The Keyblade is bound to him now. His only option is to train so he's ready when the Heartless." Leon said,

"Thankfully, we happen to know another Keyblade user who can help you with that." Yuffie said with a smirk before noticing something. "Leon!" She called as several soldier Heartless appeared.

Leon quickly stepped forward and called forth his weapon, a large sword with a revolver for a hilt, and sliced the Heartless, destroying them.

"Yuffie, take these three to Aerith. Sora with me." Leon said as he and Sora ran out to the balcony and jumped down to the street.

As Sora landed, both he and Leon sliced down a couple heartless. However, neither of them noticed when one more appeared behind Sora. Thankfully, he was saved from the sneak attack by a single slash from Lincoln who appeared, Keyblade in hand, ready to aid the other warriors.

"Good timing, Lincoln." Leon said as he and Lincoln shared a hand clasp. "We need to demoralize the Heartless. Any chance there's a boss around?" He asked before Lincoln closed his eyes.

"There's a strong darkness nearby. Feels like... District Three." Lincoln said before turning back to Lynn and Al. "You two head up stairs and wait for us to come back."

"Alright. Just be careful." Al said before he and Lynn went up in to the hotel before arriving in a Chinese themed room that was connected to the room Sora and Leon jumped from to find Rita and the girls along Yuffie, a girl clad in pink, with a Duck man and a Dog man.

"Rita!" Lynn called as he ran to his wife.

"I don't like this waiting around. We should be helping." Yuffie said in irritation.

"Relax, Yuffie. There are two Keyblade wielders out there." The girl in pink said as the Dog man and Duck man looked at each other before leaving the room.

(Back with Sora Lincoln and Leon.)

The three warriors arrived at a stair case overlooking a vacant area where a large group of solider Heartless.

"Alright, by my count we got five a piece." Lincoln said, still sensing that something bigger was on the way. Just then six large bodied Heartless appeared behind them before the Duck man and the Dog man were thrown from a nearby roof as six blue bell shaped Heartless appeared above them and somehow walls raised at every exit of the area.

"New plan. I'll handle these guys. You two help them." Leon said, gaining a nod from both Lincoln and Sora before they jumped down to aid the other two.

"Keyblades!" The Duck man and Dog man exclaimed in excitement. But quickly got their heads in the game and circled up with the two Keyblade wielders.

Lincoln and Sora leapt up to get rid of the flying Heartless, Sora with two wide strikes, taking two and Lincoln with use of his wind magic taking out three before a calculated stab to the last one.

Upon landing Sora and Lincoln began aiding their new companions, Sora taking out four of them with his wide slashes, the Duck man taking out four by shooting blasts of fire out of a staff that had a blue wizard hat on top, the Dog man eliminating four by throwing his blue shield with a symbol that looked like the Keychain of Sora's Keyblade through two before it bounced off the wall, through two more and back to his hand, leaving Lincoln to use his quick and precise slashes interspersed with several punches to take seven of the Heartless down before the last of them leapt at his back only for him to spin his Keyblade and stab it backwards to kill it.

"Well, that was easy." Sora said as he lowered his Keyblade.

"Dude, never say that." Lincoln said as he placed his hand to his forehead.

"Why not?" Sora asked before an extremely large Heartless made up of floating armor pieces.

"*That's* why not." Lincoln said as he and the others readied for battle again before Lincoln looked down to the Duck man. "Hey. How much magic you got left in you?"

"One spell." The Duck man responded.

"Okay. Wait for my signal." Lincoln said as he rushed forward, sliding under a swipe from the Heartless and jumped up getting a solid six hits on the torso before falling back and doing a one handed back handspring just before Sora and the Dog man ran forwards throwing their weapons at the torso, the two of them recovering their weapons by the Dog man getting his shield on the bounce and Sora simply making his Keyblade appear back in his hand.

Responding to the assault of the four enemies, the Heartless sent its limbs at them. This however, only gained a smirk from Lincoln as he raised his Keyblade up.

"Aero!" He called as the limbs were sucked in to another green tornado. The Duck man took this to be the signal as he shot out a fire spell, causing the limbs to be destroyed. Lincoln then looked to the Dog man before calling "I need a boost!" He called as he jumped on the shield with Sora right next to him as they were launched up and both came down on the head and torso with a powerful downward slash before the two of them landed with Sora point his Keyblade down and Lincoln quickly moved his thumb, index finger, and middle finger along the blade of his Keyblade before the Heartless dissolved with a heart flying off in to the night and walls around the area falling.

"Everyone alright?" Lincoln asked getting a nod from the other three. He then looked up to see that the fat Heartless had been taken care of by Leon. "You know. In all that chaos, we never got a chance for proper introductions. I'm Lincoln." Lincoln said holding his fist out.

"I'm Sora" Sora said as he did the same.

"Donald Duck" The Duck man said joining his fist with the first two.

"Name's Goofy." Dog man said, fining the four way fist bump before the group decided to head back to the hotel. However as they were leaving, Lincoln felt something behind him and looked up to see a Raven staring at them giving Lincoln they clear message that what he and his new companions had just face was only the beginning.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, I'm gonna call it there for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, the quest begins as the two Keyblade wielders with Donald and Goofy to find those they have lost. One thing before I go. Should the Key chains be divided between Sora and Lincoln or should Lincoln get separate Keyblades depending on the world or sister he finds there in? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Ch 2: Reunited pt 2

Chapter 2

Reunited pt 2

Okay, guys let's get started with chapter 2. But first, let's take a look at the reviews.

Keyblade Paladin: Well, that and deep jungle.

Unity123: I actually gave Lincoln Midnight Roar from 358 and no, I'm not shipping Lincoln with Ava. Shes more of a second mother/eleventh sister to him.

Gamelover41592: Thanks

Mr. Haziq: That will partially be explained here.

Menydragon5: Maybe. I'll have to think on that.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rita, Lynn, Al, Lisa, and Lily were sitting in the Chinese room of the hotel waiting for everyone to return.

"We should tell her." Lynn whispered to Al.

"Are you crazy?" Al asked in an equally hushed tone. "If she knew he was out there, she'd run to him, monsters or not." Al argued, gaining a reluctant nod from his son-in-law.

"What are you two talking about?" Rita asked, always knowing when her father and husband were hiding something from her. Just then, they heard somone running before the door to the room burst open, making Rita jump slightly before she looked over to the door only to freeze at the sight of her only son. "Lincoln?" She asked, her eyes and his filling with tears.

"Mom!" Lincoln all but shouted as he ran to his mother to pull her in to a hug.

"I don't believe it." Lisa said, having to take off her glasses to avoid her tears fogging them up.

"Lisa?" Lincoln asked as he let go of Rita and the brounette ran to the arms of her pick brother. "So much for not carring for innane human emotions, huh." He said as the two of them shared a laugh before Lincoln looked to see Lily standing there.

"Linky." Lily shouted as she jumped in to her big brothers arms, her earliest memories in life being of him.

"Lily." Lincoln whispered before putting the four year old down. "Look at you. You've gotten so big." He said as tears continued to flow down his face.

"I just can't believe this is where you've been fo three years." Rita said before Lincoln raised his head and he let out a soft chuckle.

"No. I've only been here a few months." He said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in. "Where I've been is a much longer story." He said.

(Flashback)

On a rainy night within the basment of the Loud House, Lisa was busy working on an invention as one of her sisters, the athletically inclined Lynn jr was bouncing a ball againts the wall.

"Lynn, must you do that?" Lisa asked.

"Sorry, Lis. But there's nothing to do. Storm knocked out the TV and Wifi." Lynn jr said before a ruckuss was heard at the top of the stairs.

"Lana give it back!" They heard as the basment door burst open to reveal the young pagent princess, Lola chasing her gear head twin, Lana down to the bottom of the stairs before the two of them started a tug of war over a doll of Lola's before Lincoln came down and pulled the doll away from them.

"Now what is the problem here?" Lincoln asked in a big brother tone.

"Lana was trying to take my dollie out for mud skiing." Lola complained.

"I thought that might be the case." Lincoln said as he pulled out an action figure and tossed it to Lana.

"Thank you for defusing that situation, big brother. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if my machine if that had continued."

"Why? What is it?" Asked a girl clad in a black dress and shoes, and white and black striped leggings and sleeves as she appeared out of nowhere, causing Lynn jr to scream and throw her ball at the machine, only for Lisa to catch it with no issue.

"Well, Lucy. I have developing an energy efficant time portal." Lisa informed. "Now will you please vacate the basment before..." She tried to say before lightning struck the house, causing a power surge that activated the time machine as everything in the room began flying through and the girls gripped the nearest bolted down objects to keep from being sucked in.

Lincoln too Was hanging on for dear life while also holding on to Lucy.

'Got to... Get Lucy to... Stair.' Lincoln thought as he summoned all his striength as he pulled Lucy to the stair before losing his own grip and being sucked through the portal before the apparatus and power scorce colasped and were sucked through.

As the portal opened on the other side, Lincoln found himself falling along the side of cliff, hitting rocks and being hit by debris as he fell untill he landed on his back, barely contious as he looked up to see a woman wearing pink and purple robes with gold lining and ears on the hood and a Fox mask.

(Flashback end)

"I'm sorry. A woman in a Fox mask?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Lincoln confirmed, knowing how obscure that part sounded to someone on the outside. "I was lucky she found me. I don't think I'd be here today if it wasn't for Master Ava." He said fondly.

"Master?" Lynn asked in confusion.

"I'm assuming that in the sense of teacher." Lisa said, gaining a nod from her brother.

"Yup. She healed my injuries. Took me in and made me her personal apprentice. Thanks to her training, I was eventually able to become pretty skilled with this." Lincoln said as he called his Keyblade to his hand.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Al asked.

"Magic" Lincoln said matter-of-factly, gaining a collective shrug from his family. "Anyway, over the next few years it was making new friends, and going on adventures. Everything was great... and then it happened." He said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"War." Al said as the entire room looked to him. "You can tell from the eyes when someone's seen it." He said as Lincoln nodded.

"For months, tensions were rising between the Keyblade Unions. Master Ava was able to tell that everyone was being played and convinced some of the wiser Keybarers to avoid the war. I was among that list. But... someone... close to me was killed." Lincoln said as he began to tighten his fists together. "I thought I'd find who did it on the battlefield. When I got there, all hell had broken loose. Countless barers had fallen and taken the form of Heartless. I was overwhelmed. I blacked out after using up basically all my magic reserves at once and somehow woke up here in Traverse Town where Yuffie and the others helped me get healed up." He explained.

"I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through, sweetie." Rita said as she got up and hugged Lincoln.

"It's okay now. We're all together again." Lynn said as he joined the two in the hug.

"Well, not all of you." A grizzled voice said as Lincoln and his parent looked to see an older man with blonde hair clad in a white shirt.

"What do you mean, Cid?" Lincoln asked.

"I did like you asked and had all the Moogles in town look for the rest of your sisters. I'm sorry, kid. There's no sign of them." The old man said.

"Wait. If they didn't end up in Traverse Town when their world fell, then where are they?" Yuffie asked.

"My sisters have very powerful passions. It's possible, their hearts gravitated them to worlds that fit with their passions." Lincoln hypothesized.

"Well, that's just perfect! How are we supposed to find them?" Lisa asked.

"I know a way. But you guys won't like it." Lincoln said, turning to his parents. "Donald and Goofy here are looking for their king in a ship that can go between the worlds safely and there taking Sora with them to find his friends, who he lost when his world fell." He explained.

"And you want to go with them so you can look for your sisters." Rita reasoned.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon after us finally seeing each other again. But I can't just have these guys find the girls for me." Lincoln argued.

"I understand, honey." Rita said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Just promise me that you'll come back safe." She requested.

"I promise, mom." Lincoln said as he pulled his mother in to a hug before pulling away and looking over to Sora. "Okay, before we go, there's one more thing we need to do." He stated.

"What's that?" Sora asked before Lincoln signaled for him to follow him back to Distract 3.

"After the last battle of the war, I found my magic and skills were badly weakened. But I've slowly been getting back in shape over the last couple months even if I'm still not back to where I used to be." Lincoln said as then came to a door at the end of an alley that several Greek letters on it before summoning his Keyblade and sending a beam of light at the door which caused it to open to show a small cottage in the center of a lake.

"So, why bring me here?" Sora asked as Lincoln led him, Donald, and Goofy over a bridge of shifting stones.

"You saw that Keyblades can be used as conduits to use magic and the wizard in this hut can basically jump start yours." Lincoln said as he led the group inside the hut to met by an old man in blue robes and blue hat and a woman in a blue cloak who had a pink bow on her neck.

"Ah. Young Lincoln. Here for more practice? The old man asked.

"Not quite, Merlin." Lincoln said as Donald adopted a slightly surprised look.

"Merlin?" Donald asked.

"The King's court wizard. A pleasure to finally meet the Duck who's knowledge my old friend Yen Sid speaks so highly of." Merlin complimented. "Now, what can I do for all of you?" He asked as Lincoln gestured to Sora.

"My friend here just got a Keyblade and we've got to go on a little trip to find his friends and my sisters." Lincoln explained.

"And he needs to be able to use magic." Merlin was able to surmise.

"You got it." Lincoln confirmed before Merlin walked up to Sora.

"Hm. Let's see that we have here." Merlin said while putting his hand to Sora's chest before a puzzled look came to his face that he quickly shook off before his hand began to glow. "You are now open to embrace the knowledge of magic and now hold the power of fire and ice." He said before pointing to a fireplace.

"Understanding what Merlin meant, Sora summoned his Keyblade and shot out a fireball from it and lit the fire before putting it out with a blast of ice.

"In time, you shall learn more. But this should he enough not to overwhelm you." Merlin said, gaining a nod from Lincoln.

"Thanks, Merlin." Lincoln said.

"Of course. But, could I have a moment alone with you, Lincoln?" Merlin asked before Lincoln nodded and signaled for the others to wait outside while he talked to Merlin and the woman.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. He has the hearts of two others resting within him. Both touched by the Keyblade." Merlin said.

"And nary a speck of darkness between the three of them." The woman said.

"The real questions are who those hearts belong to and does Sora know about them?" Lincoln asked.

"Hard to say. For now, keep an eye on him and I shall speak with Yen Sid. There could be a greater purpose to all this." Merlin instructed before Lincoln nodded and left the hut.

A short while later Lincoln, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had all gathered with Lincoln's family and the Traverse Town crew.

"Here, packed you some potions and ethers." Aerith said as she handed Lincoln a small bag.

"Thanks Aerith. Lincoln said before hugging the girl.

"Now, remember. If you ever need some upgrades to your ship, just come to me." Cid said as Lincoln nodded at him before being approached by Leon and Yuffie.

"Look after them." Lincoln said as he gestured slightly at his parents, sister, and grandfather."

"You have my word." Leon said in his usual stoic tone.

"Good luck out there." Yuffie said before popping Lincoln one in the shoulder before he walked over to his family.

"Don't worry. I'll find them and I'll bring them back safe." Lincoln assured them before they pulled him in to a hug.

"Just be careful, champ." Al said for everyone. Though mostly Lynn and Rita as they were having a hard time bringing themselves to see their son off after only just getting him back.

"I wish you good fortunes male sibling." Lisa said, trying to hide her concern for the safety of both Lincoln and their missing sisters.

"Come back soon, Linky." Lily said with a smile, somehow more sure than anyone else there that Lincoln would be okay.

"I will." Lincoln said softly before reluctantly breaking the hug and walking back to his three new companions. "Alright, guys. Let's do this." He said as the four of them walked to the large door at the wall of Traverse Town which then opened to a port which housed several types of ships including the large red and yellow ship of a blocky design which was used by Donald and Goofy which the four then stepped on to before it began to rise up and fly away from the town as their quest had begun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner. Now, before I go, which world would you like Lincoln and co to go to first. One of the three you can go to right away or maybe a later world like Atlantica or Halloweentown? Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Ch 3: Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 3

Welcome to the Jungle

Okay, so as you can tell by the chapter title the stop will be where I usually head first in KH1 and a world that everyone but me hates. But first, let's get to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: Just for the sake of shaking things up.

Emirah Merangoz: It will mostly depend on the time in the story.

Mr Haziq: Noted.

Menydragon5: I'm not sure if I'm going to use non KH1 world yet. Also, timeline wise I think Castle of Dreams has already fallen to darkness.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sitting at in the cockpit of the Gummy Ship as Lincoln walked in holding some small bowls of soup.

"The kitchen on this thing is surprisingly well stocked." He said as he handed a bowl to each of his companions. "So, what do we have we got?" He asked as Goofy pointed to a lush green world.

"We're coming up on a world." Goofy said.

"There's no way that the King would be in a backwater place like this." Donald dismissively said.

"We won't be sure unless we check." Lincoln said before placing his hand to his heart. "Besides, I can feel one of my sisters down there." He said.

"You can feel when they're nearby?" Sora asked. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he stood up.

"Only if I focus. It's an ability that Master Ava taught me." Lincoln explained.

"Can you teach me?" Sora asked.

"Sure. It takes a while though." Lincoln said as the Gummy Ship began to make its approach, all the while Lincoln was still sensing out his sister. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he quickly stood up.

"Where're ya goin?" Goofy asked the rushing Keyblade wielder.

"My sister's in trouble and there's no time to land! I'll meet up with you later!" Lincoln exclaimed as he opened the ship and leapt out.

As Lincoln fell, he rapidly approached a large tree which he hooked with the teeth of his Keyblade, spinning around the tree before making the weapon disappear, slinging him further along until he found himself approaching the jungle floor. He then threw out his hand and cast Aero on the ground, slowing his descent enough for him to harmlessly land with a roll and keep running deeper in to the jungle.

(Meanwhile)

A young blonde girl wearing pair of overall, a grey shirt, and a red baseball cap was hiding behind a tree while marveling at a female Gorilla who seemed to be communicating with an Elephant. Suddenly, the girl tool notice of something moving closer and closer to the two animals. Quickly realizing what was going on and ran out while waving her hands to scare off then animals. After that she tried to run herself only to take a wrong step and twist her ankle and turn in fear as a Leopard stalked towards her.

Just as the Leopard leaped at the girl at the girl a strong pulse of water hit it hard in the side, knocking it down. The girl then looked to the source of the water and her eyes widened at the site of the white haired boy with Keyblade in hand.

"Lincoln?" The girl asked in shock before the Leopard stood back up and rush at Lincoln only for him to raise his Keyblade and cast Aero to launch it in to the air by several feet and use his Keyblade to hit it the face with the guard of his Keyblade. Wishing not to kill a defenseless animal, Lincoln began to walk towards the girl only to sense a slight movement and turned with a swing of his Keyblade as the Leopard made its final leap.

'Take that, Gula.' Lincoln mentally joked as he knelt down next to the dead Leopard and after putting something in his pocket, stood up, leaving the Leopard's body for the jungle before walking over to the girl.

"Lana, are you okay?" Lincoln asked as he knelt down next her.

"Lincoln... It's really you." The girl said with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, it's me, Lana." Lincoln said before picking his sister up. "Come on, let's get you out of hear before more predators show up." He said.

"There's a camp a little ways south from here." Lana explained, gaining a nod from Lincoln as he began walking.

(With Sora, Donald, and Goofy)

"I can't believe he just ditched us like that!" Donald exclaimed as they walked down the roots of a massive tree.

"Can ya really blame him? I mean, what would you do if it were Della?" Goofy asked.

"I guess you're right." Donald admitted.

"Della?" Sora asked before Donald sighed."

"My sister. She disappeared a long time ago and me and my uncle have been looking for her ever since." Donald explained.

'Add that to the list of people we need to find.' Sora thought before hearing what sounded like a roar.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Sora said as he began running until ending up above a man wearing only a loin cloth and holding a spear surrounded by Monkey-like Heartless. "He needs our help." Sora said as he jumped down and used a Blizzard spell to hit four of the Heartless that were trying to attack the man from behind before Goofy took out several on the mans left with a toss of his shield and Donald took out a few with a Thunder spell to the right of the man before Sora and Goofy both took out the last four with a crossing attack. "Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Thank you." The wild man said while catching his breath. "We should go before more of those strange animals come." He said before Sora nodded and began following the man with Donald and Goofy close behind.

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln walked in to the camp Lana had told him about with said girl in his arms.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Lincoln heard before a brunette woman wearing a beige tank top and a red skirt came running with a short portly man with a white mustache wearing mostly yellow and a blue bowtie.

"A Leopard was about to attack Turk and Tantor. I twisted my ankle getting them out there before my brother showed up and saved me." Lana explained as Lincoln set her down.

"Your brother?" The woman asked before looking at Lincoln. "We'll, this is excellent news." She said before holding her hand out to Lincoln. "I'm Jane Porter and this is my father Archimedes." She said before Lincoln shook both her hand and her fathers.

"I'm Lincoln Loud. Thank you for looking after my sister." Lincoln said before he noticed Sora and the others. "Guys. You're here." He said before running up to his friends. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"When we landed, we found some Heartless attacking Tarzan here." Goofy said.

"And from what he's been telling us, it sounds like they're looking for something." Sora said as Lincoln put his hand to his chin.

"Looking for something?" Lincoln asked in a pondering tone before his eyes widened. "Oh no." He said before turning with a glow coming to his hand before a small stuffed looking white Tiger-like creature that had orange stripes, violet eyes, a black cape covering an orange insignia on its back, and small black bag with an orange saint symbol on the center.

"Fascinating." Archimedes said as he knelt down next to the creature with a magnifying glass.

"Sir, could you please give my friend some space?" Lincoln asked causing the elderly scientist to blush.

"Oh. I am deeply sorry." Archimedes said before the creature jump up on a nearby table.

"Guys, meet my most loyal friend and partner, Chirithy. Chirithy, meet Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jane, Archimedes, and Lana." Lincoln introduced before the creature turned to Lana.

"Lana? As in..." Chirithy began before Lincoln nodded. "Oh! It's great to finally meet one of Lincoln's sisters." She said as she stuck her nubby little hand out to Lana.

"Uh. It's nice to meet you too." Lana said, trying to roll with the weirdness as she shook Chirithy's hand.

"Chirithy here also serves to keep an eye on very important items. Case in point, the journal Master Ava gave me." He said before Chirithy reached in to her bag and pulled out a book that was as big as her which was bound in brown leather and had a white saint symbol in the center of the cover. She then handed it to Lincoln as he began rapidly flipping through the pages. "This hold every bit of knowledge i gathered as Master Ava's apprentice. Including... this." He said as he pointed at the page he had arrived at.

"Keyhole?" Lana asked.

"The heart of a world. Both where it draws it strength. But also where it has its greatest weakness." Chirithy said.

"Now, there are two very big disasters that can happen with a Keyhole. Both really bad. It can either be overloaded with light or as both you and Sora have seen, consumed by darkness." Lincoln explained.

"How do we stop it? More of those creatures keep coming and my spear can't hurt them." Tarzan said.

"We have two ways keeping the Keyhole safe. Me and Sora." Lincoln said before noticing that Sora needed clarification. "We can use our Keyblades to seal the Keyhole and protect it from the Heartless. We just need to know where it is." He explained.

"Tarzan, do have any idea where this Keyhole could be?" Jane asked.

"When I was young, my mother told me about a place called the 'shining fall'. It's supposed to be the most sacred place in the Jungle where animals were taken to heal." Tarzan said.

"That's sounds like it would be where we'd find the Keyhole. Just give me an hour and then we can head there." Lincoln said."

"Why an hour?" Lana asked.

"'Cause we don't have the time materials for me to do any better." Lincoln said as he got up and walked off with Chirithy jumped on to his shoulder. Lana then decided to follow Lincoln to a work station where Lincoln and Chirithy had placed down several blue metal objects.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"Synthesis. A type of magic than can be used to make armor and weapons." Lincoln said before suddenly remembering something and kneeling down before a light green glow came to his hand before he placed it on Lana's ankle, causing it to heal.

"Woah! Where was that during April Fools!" Lana jokingly asked.

"Speaking of. Were their any more... incidents after I got sucked in to the portal?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah. Right after it happened Luan overheard me talking to Lola about a nightmare I had about what would have happened if about..." Lana paused for a moment with a tremble." About what would have happened at the motel if you weren't there with my shot. She stopped pulling pranks after that and even went to see a shrink for her impulse problems." She finished.

"I hope that doesn't mean she decided drop comedy again." Lincoln said while getting back to work with the metal.

"Nah. She still does her standup." Lana confirmed.

"Well, that's good. I'd hate to see her give up what she loves." Lincoln said before putting the metal in a nearby oven before his hands began to glow white as he pulled his hands back before separating them a a long blue spear with two pointed protrusions just below the blade. He then picked up the weapon and walked it over to Tarzan. "Here you go. One Mythril Spear. I even added in a bonding spell so you can call it to you if you need it." He said as he handed the spear to the wild man.

"And you say you can do better than that?" Lana asked.

"Oh yeah. I can use better materials, add elemental effects. Give me the time and recourses, I can make some insane gear." Lincoln said before turning back to Tarzan. "Okay, you ready to go?" He asked as the wild man nodded and began leading Lincoln, Sora, Donald, and Goofy through the jungle.

"So, what do we do once we get to the Keyhole?" Donald asked.

"Well, either me or Sora point our Keyblades at it and use beam from it to lock the Keyhole." Lincoln explained.

"And that will stop the Heartless?" Tarzan asked.

"It won't stop them from attacking. But it will prevent the world from falling in to darkness." Lincoln said as they continued on their way.

After about half an hour or so of walking and climbing, the group arrived at the top of a cliff that stood across from the waterfall that Tarzan was leading them to.

"Okay. All we have to do is go through this cave and we'll be..." Tarzan tried to say before mysteriously being thrown in to the air. Lincoln quickly responded by jumping to grab a nearby vine and grabbing Tarzan's hand and swining him to another vine as a large reptilian Heartless appeared in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Be careful. It can cloak itself." Lincoln said before the Heartless shot several lasers at them as Sora quickly put his Keyblade up to block them back at it. Lincoln then sensed movement behind him and quickly used his Keyblade to bring up a sphere of clear hexagons around them as lasers came in from behind them. "There's another one." He said before summoning Chirithy who upon taking a moment to get a read on the situation transformed in to a larger bestial form as her bag disappeared, the symbol on her back moved to her chest, thin curved cyan blade formed on her hands, and a pair of cyan angelic wings grew from her back. "Okay, Tarzan, Chirithy, with me. Sora, Donald, Goofy, take the one in front of the cave.

Lincoln and Tarzan both at the second Heartless as Tarzan called his spear back to his hand. The Heartless then tried to slam down on them, but was held back by the strength of the two before Chirithy to fly up and loop in the air to build up momentum and stab in to the Heartless before lifting it high in the air before tossing it down towards the ground where Lincoln hit it with Water before launching it back and freezing it with Aero as Chirithy flew and smashed the Heartless before transforming back to her normal form and squeaking her her hand hand on Lincoln's fist as she gave him a fist bump.

As Lincoln finished up with his side of things, Sora, Donald, Goofy went against the Heartless on their end starting with Sora sliding under and slicing the Heartless' tongue before Goofy threw his shield and Donald used Fire to ignite the shield before it hit the Heartless, causing it to shoot up in pain before Goofy caught the no longer flaming shield as Sora power slid as they hit the Heartless high and low while Donald fired out a Blizzard spell in the form of a spike of ice, hitting it in chest and destroying it with the combined hit.

"Alright. I think that got them." Lincoln said as he walked up to Sora. "Come on. We need to get to the Keyhole before more high level Heartless form." He said before the group walked in to the cave and followed it behind the falls before finally coming to a chamber with a wall covered in blue Butterflies that quickly flew away to reveal a series of vines growing around the borders of the Keyhole. Lincoln then nodded at Chirithy before she hopped from his shoulder as he walked forward while summoning his Keyblade. The tip then began to glow as the orange stars circled around it before a beam shot in to the Keyhole before a locking sound could be heard before three items fell from where the Keyhole was. A Gummy and two Keychains. One depicting a Butterfly and one resembling the tip of Tarzan's original spear.

"A Gummy?" Donald asked as he walked to it and picked it up.

"It looks differnt than the one we use in the ship." Goofy observed.

"We'll have to talk to Cid next time we're in Traverse Town." Lincoln said as he picked up the chains and tossed the Butterfly one over to Sora. "That's a Keychain. The world is thanking us for protecting it by giving a bit of its power to our Keyblades." He explained before putting the chain to Keyblade as it took wooden form, braided vines on the hand guard, spear heads as the teeth. Sora did the same as his Keyblade became bone wrapped in leather.

"So, what now?" Tarzan asked.

"Now, with the Keyhole closed, you won't see many of the bigger Heartless if at all." Lincoln explained before the group began to make their way back to the camp.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jane asked Lincoln as he had Lana standing right next to him.

"We're going to look for the rest of our family. But we might come back and visit some time." Lincoln said.

"We should like that very much." Jane said as she and Lana shared a smile before both Louds as well as Sora, Donald, and Goofy bid farewell to the Porter family and continued on their Journey.

[Lincoln gained 'Son of Man'. A Keyblade that boosts strength and increases combo speed]

[Sora gained the power to heal. Sora Learned Cure.]

[Sora gained 'Jungle King'. A Keyblade that decreases cost of White Magic.]

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we start doing things out of game order as we go to my favorite world in KH1 to get my favorite Loud Sister. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
